


do me first, she said

by 06seconds_left



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Other, androids having sex, androids hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: Eath brushed her fingers along the length of Raz's arm, sending a burst of sparks through them. "Maybe I can distract you for a little while."Raz tried to hide it, but a grin still spread across their lips anyway. In all honesty, they weren't trying very hard. "With what?"





	do me first, she said

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic about my beloved OCs hooking up, because their actual story is taking too long to write, so I write fanfic about them instead. I yell about them on twitter every now and then.

It was past midnight by the time Eath got back. Raz heard the door open then close, followed by the tread of her footsteps as she approached the living area.

"You're still up," she said, sounding surprised.

"And you're back late." Raz swerved in their seat to watch her approach. "Had a good time?"

Eath gave them a happy little hum and draped herself over the back of the couch. Her arm brushed against Raz's shoulder. "Have you ever heard any of Tarrok's songs? They've got an amazing voice."

"I didn't know they sang."

"They do once they've had enough alcohol in them." She grinned when Raz laughed at that. "What are you working on?"

"Just organising some documents for Madam Kurk."

Eath leaned close. "Is it urgent?"

"I'd like to get it done by tonight."

Eath brushed her fingers along the length of Raz's arm, sending a burst of sparks through them. "Maybe I can distract you for a little while."

Raz tried to hide it, but a grin still spread across their lips anyway. In all honesty, they weren't trying very hard. "With what?"

She leaned in the rest of the way, her unbound hair spilling over Raz's shoulder as her mouth found theirs. The kiss was light, teasing, and Raz had only begun to kiss back before she was pulling away. Eath arched an eyebrow at them. "Well?"

Raz pretended to consider it. "I'm still not sure what you mean."

Eath grinned, and wrapped a hand around their nape. She tilted their head up, and bent down for another kiss. This time, she nipped at their lower lip, sucked on it firmly when Raz kept their mouth closed. When they pulled apart again, Raz's breathing had gone heavy. "How about now?"

Raz licked their lips. "I do actually need to get this done."

Eath leaned in, pressed her smile into Raz's mouth. "Do me first."

They huffed a laugh, and allowed another kiss, before gently pushing Eath back. "Later. I want to get this done tonight."

She sighed, all exaggerated disappointment, and came around to the front of the couch. "Fine. I'll take a nap then."

Raz shifted some of their documents to the table to make space for her. "Why don't you just go to bed?"

"I'll go when you're ready to go," she announced, curling up on her side in the space Raz made for her, her eyes already slitting shut.

Raz watched. Within seconds, she was asleep.

Smiling, Raz turned back to their work. Five minutes passed before they realised their mistake, because Eath actually _had_  managed to distract them, and now they couldn't concentrate. The paragraphs of words on their screen ran into each other, making less sense the more they read it. The seconds ticked on.

Eath was so warm next to them, a solid presence at their side. As their thoughts wandered, Raz found their gaze straying to her, tracing the curves of her arm, following the trails of hair that spilled across her neck. Powered down like this, her face was smooth, relaxed in a way she rarely allowed herself to be. Her mouth looked soft.

"Damn it," Raz muttered, and tore their gaze away.

After half an hour passed with barely any progress, Raz surrendered. They turned off the laptop, gathered their scattered papers and stacked them together on the table. That done, they crouched down in front of Eath, and brushed a hand against her cheek. Eath stirred, and woke instantly, her gaze fixing on them.

"Finished?" she asked.

Raz cupped their chin in one hand. "Nah, I got distracted."

Of all the reactions they expected, Eath's guilty grimace wasn't very high on the list. "Sorry," she said, pushing herself up. "I'll go."

Raz caught her hand in theirs. "No, don't do that. I'll finish up tomorrow."

Eath frowned slightly. "I thought it was urgent."

"Well," Raz said, twining their fingers together, "I never said 'urgent.'"

She laughed, and leaned back against the couch. "Well then," she said, and the inviting smile crept back into her expression. "Want to finish being distracted?"

Raz curved their free hand over the shape of her knee, and leaned up. Eath met them halfway, her mouth hot and eager on theirs. Her other hand found its way to their shoulder, dragging them closer as she bit on their lip. This time, Raz let her in, sucked gently on her tongue and drinking in her pleased moan. Raz swept a hand along the length of her firm thigh, and dug their fingers around the jut of her hip. 

Eath groaned. "Come up here," she said, and that was all the warning she gave them before hauling them bodily upwards.

Heat bloomed in their core--gods, Raz was never going to get tired of Eath's easy strength--and Raz barely got settled in her lap before they were kissing again. Her hands drifted lower; Raz pressed her back against the couch, tangled their fingers in her hair and _pulled_. Eath gasped, her eyes fluttering shut, as she bared her neck for them.

"Thought of you earlier," she murmured. "Wished you were there."

Raz muffled a laugh under her jaw. "What would I have done there? Drink?"

"What do you think _I_ do?" she asked, and slipped a hand under their shirt. Her palm was searing hot against their waist.

"Listen to your friends sing rowdy songs." Raz bit down hard on her shoulder, waited until she writhed under them before relenting. "Play cards and lose all your hard-earned money to each other. Fall off a balcony."

"That was one time," she protested, "and that wasn't even me--"

Raz drowned out the rest of her sentence in another kiss. Her hands were making long sweeps up and down their back, lighting up every nerve in their body. Raz arched into her touch, and reached down for the buttons of Eath's pants.

A door flew open. Eath flinched violently, and tried to shove them off half a second after Raz clutched at her shoulder to prevent it. Minimise damage, they thought, right before they heard Luka go, _"Shit."_

Fighting to get their breathing under control, Raz kept their hands where they were, and carefully turned to face Luka.

Luka, who was standing by the doorway of his bedroom, headphones half off, his eyes wide and turned towards the ceiling. Raz could hear the tinny sounds of rock music all the way from across the room.

"Sorry," Luka said, still not looking at either of them. "I uh. Wanted to get a drink."

"No, we're sorry," Raz said. "Shouldn't have been...getting carried away in the living room."

Beneath them, Eath's silence was awful.

"Right." Luka tugged his headphones the rest of the way down to his neck. "I'm just. Gonna go. Get that drink."

"Alright," Raz agreed as Luka hurried past, and chanced a glance at Eath. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked mortified.

Raz rubbed soothing circles into her shoulder with their thumb, and glanced in the direction of the kitchen. Luka would have to walk past them again to get back to his room but judging from the silence, Raz figured he was working up the nerve for it.

They slid their hand over to Eath's nape, and leaned in a little. "It's okay," they whispered. "He's just as embarrassed as we are."

She groaned, and dropped her face into her hands. "I thought he was asleep."

"Honest mistake," Raz said. Movement in the corner of their vision; Raz turned just in time to see Luka walking rapidly down the hallway. As they opened their mouth, an apology ready, Luka's gaze skittered towards them, and their eyes met.

Luka's eyes were dark with unmistakable desire.

The second apology died on their tongue. Luka half-slammed the door shut after him, making Eath flinch.

"Huh," Raz said, their skin prickling. Heat unfurled in their abdomen.

"Fuck," Eath whispered. When Raz looked back, she still had her head in her hands. "Fuck me."

Raz kissed the top of her head, and murmured, "Yes, that was the plan." They were rewarded with a laugh, shaky and half-hearted, but already better than her embarrassed silence. "Come on. Let's move this somewhere private."

Wordlessly, and still not looking at them, Eath got to her feet. Raz kept one hand on her back, and urged her towards their room.

As soon as the door was locked, Raz pressed her up against it, coaxing her interest back with wet kisses. It took a while, but eventually Eath sighed and dragged them closer, pressing their bodies flush together. Raz worked a hand between them, got her pants open, and began kissing their way downwards.

When they dropped to their knees, tongue and fingers working her open, Eath groaned and gripped their shoulder, legs shaking with every touch. And when Eath came against their mouth later, Raz drank in her every shuddering gasp, and thought of Luka's hungry gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> sad yelling


End file.
